


I'm proud of us

by losersclaia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: "I'm so proud of you,“ he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I’m proud of us.""What do you mean?” Theo replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.





	I'm proud of us

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my beta ( oopsimprocrastinating on tumblr ) !!

Fighting hunters, and a of the mess that happened a few months ago, was... refreshing for Theo. Ever since he took Gabe's pain away he felt like new person, a better person. And everything because of the only person that ever cared about him.

After everything went back to normal, Scott moved away with the rest of the pack to live their new adult lives, to finish school. But Theo stayed, and he had one had one reason, which was short with a bad attitude. The person that could bring out his better side. Theo was a new person, a new one and a better one with the only person he cared about in the world, Liam.

When Theo realised he had zoned out a bit, he looked at a smaller boy in his arms. Theo was laying on the couch and Liam was on top of him heavily breathing, asleep. His face was so peaceful and happy it was almost weird. Liam was always anxious and stressed, he never slept well he had a lot of nightmares and panic attacks, but now... he was just so peaceful Theo never wanted to wake him up.

The chimera slowly put his hand on Liam’s head and brushed it through his boyfriend's soft hair. The feeling was so familiar yet so odd.

Liam’s face moved, he let out a soft yawn, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"I feel asleep again? Sorry, T," his voice was sleepy and raspy.

Theo smiled a little bit at the nickname. No one ever called him by a nickname.

"I'm glad you’re sleeping well," Theo replied as he bent and kissed Liam's forehead.

He'd probably never get used to affection and the weird feeling in his stomach every time he looked at his lover. 

Liam’s sleepy face was lit up and he looked like a confused but happy puppy.

"I'm so proud of you,“ he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I’m proud of us."

"What do you mean?” Theo replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

Their speech was slowly, almost lazy. Time didn't matter. Finally, there was no rush.

"You've changed so much. Look how soft and squishy are you now," Liam laughed. "I'd have never thought we’d be friends and now we’re happy together, and everything is great." 

"Ok fuck you I'm not squishy," Theo faked being offended. Then his tone turned earnest, "you helped me with everything. It was all because of you." Theo took Liam's hand and squeezed it 

Liam moved closer, and kissed older’s boy cheek, then his nose and he stopped to linger on Theo's mouth. He felt a strange warmth inside. His heart pounding hard in his chest. They closed their eyes. Both of their breathing was shaky. 

"Thank you," Theo said, in barely more than a whisper. 

"For what?" Liam replied, his voice low and husky. 

"For being you." Theo's voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them. 

Liam gently leaned in and kissed Theo's warms lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Theo pulled Liam into a fiery and passionate kiss.

"You’re my anchor," the younger boy hummed, then he moved to his previous position and hugged into Theo’s chest again, drifting to sleep in safe arms.

"Ok, no more sleeping for you, come ooon," Theo whined, sticking his finger between the beta's ribs and making him shiver.

“Noooo, five more minutes…” Liam grumbled, rolling away from Theo's touch. 

The chimera didn’t say anything though, just buried his face in Liam's hair and put a light kiss there. He enjoyed the moment for a few seconds and then he sighed loudly. 

"Ok let's end the procrastination." He prepared to get up,but the man laying on top of him was like a rock. 

"Well I'm not moving," he mumbled into the material of Theo's hoodie. 

“Let me help you with that, sleepyhead," Theo answered and the next second second Liam was laying on the ground with shocked look on his face. 

"I can't believe you just did that," Liam said, and then he started laughing. 

They were happy now, and that was the most important thing. The future doesn't matter.


End file.
